Prosaic
by Akahime88
Summary: They were both rebels in their own way. She ran away from an engagement. He ran away to escape his brother's shadows. One day their lives entwined but with so many secrets, can they pull through? SasuIno, NaruSaku AU
1. Prologue

Princess on the Run

_**Prosaic**_

_by Skye-Sama_

_**Prologue**_

_Dear Daddy,_

_I am sorry for always disappointing you. I know that you love me and you only want what's best for me. But_

"Too dramatic," I muttered as I crumpled the paper. Soon, my desk was filled with balls of crumpled paper

_Dear Daddy,_

_I'm leaving. Don't look for me._

I finally gave up. Glancing at my watch, I groaned when I saw the time. I just spent a freaking hour trying to compose a stupid run away letter. I should stop watching soap operas. They're corrupting my innocent mind. Ha! As if!

I stood up and crept quietly out of the house. As expected, everyone was asleep. Who would be awake in the middle of the night anyway?

When I reached the gates, I saw Sai leaning against his car. Lucky for me, our gates were computerized, thus we don't need any guards. I quickly pressed my thumb into the small screen and waited as it verified my identity. Soon, the gates opened and I immediately stepped out. The moment I was outside, the gates automatically closed. Cool huh?

"Let's go," I said to him and we both got inside his car.

Okay, you might be at a loss right now. Let me start off by saying that I, Yamanaka Ino, only daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, and heiress to his multi-million company, am officially running away, and NO I am NOT eloping with Sai. People who know my family might be wondering why. They have always thought I was the luckiest girl on the planet. I have everything a girl would dream of.

Ha! If only they knew. Yes, I can have anything I want. But I never had freedom. My Dad, well, I love him so much but he controlled me like a doll, which I'm not. For eighteen years I tried my best to please him so he would be proud of me. I tried to show that I can take care of my self. Boohoo for me, he never noticed. That was fine with me though until his most recent announcement.

He wanted me to get engaged to the heir of some wealthy and influential clan. The horror! First of all, I am just eighteen years old. Second of all, I don't even know the man. Third, an arranged marriage was so freaking old fashioned. I can't believe it still exists!

So, I thought of a plan. Don't be surprised. Just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm dumb. It took me two weeks to get everything done. Secretly, I bought my own penthouse and a small flower shop. I also bought a new car which I left in Paradise. Paradise is the name of the apartment building where my penthouse is located. Don't ask me why.

My first destination is the airport. I had purchased a ticket to France and I needed to log in to make it look like I really went there. But of course, I didn't go on board.

The truth is that I am only moving two cities away. I'm a genius, am I not? My father would think I went to France and knowing him, he would send a search party for me there. Good luck to them.

As for me, I'll start a new life at my new home. I'll keep a low profile and live like an ordinary citizen.

The trip to Osaka was quite a long one. By the time we arrived, it was already dawn. As soon as we hauled all my suitcases inside the main bedroom, I tiredly plopped myself onto the king size bed. And guess what? My blond hair flew off.

Oops.

Sai chuckled as I picked up the wig and untied my real hair. "I guess I have to get used to your new look."

"And my new name," I added with a grin.

"What was it again?"

"Mihara Izumi." That's right folks. Yamanaka Ino, pale blond hair, blue eyes, is now Mihara Izumi, golden reddish hair (a.k.a. orange blond), and green eyes.

"Well, _Izumi_, I hate to leave but I've got work to do."

Like hell I was allowing him to drive without sleep.

"Forget about work," I said, tapping the spot beside me on the bed. "You need to sleep."

He hesitated at first.

"I'll cook your favorite meal." I'm a good cook in case you don't know. By the look on his face, I can tell that he was having an internal war. To fully convince him, I batted my eyelashes and said, "Please?"

He sighed. "Okay."

I grinned triumphantly as he settled himself beside me. We both know that he couldn't refuse the moment I say the magic word.

I cuddled close to him and rested my eyes. Sai is a very good friend. He is my second most trusted confidant. I love this guy. When I told him about my predicament, he immediately offered to help.

First on my list, is of course my long time best friend Hinata. She wanted to come along but I didn't want to cause her trouble. She belongs to a wealthy family like me and we're pretty much in the same situation. She's just too soft-hearted to go against her parent's wishes. She's coming over this weekend though so I'm happy.

"Sai?" I whispered, though my eyes remained close.

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you."

_o-o-o_

_A/N: In case Sai becomes OOC in this fic, I apologize. I don't know him too well to write. :) _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Prosaic**_

_by Skye-Sama_

_**Chapter One**_

I woke up by the sound of the doorbell. At first I tried to ignore it. I wasn't expecting any visitor so whoever it was can go to hell and leave me to sleep in peace. But the doorbell rang again after a few seconds and I mentally cursed, abruptly getting up. I noticed that Sai was still sleeping soundly beside me. Lucky bastard.

I opened the door, and for some reason, I thought I had gone blind. Standing in front of me was a girl- and I believe we belong to the same age level judging by her looks- who had the brightest shade of PINK hair and the largest forehead I'd ever seen. I know it's mean but I'm not the nicest person in the morning especially when I am forced to wake up.

"Hi there," she greeted me with a wide cheerful smile. "I heard someone new moved in so I came by to say hi. My name's Sakura and I occupy apartment 312 on the sixth floor with my fiancé."

I was still feeling a bit grumpy. Nevertheless, I offered a small polite smile. "Nice to meet you Sakura," I said. "My name's Izumi. It's nice of you to drop by. Would you like to come in?" Now, I can't be rude, can I? My father didn't raise me to be a bitch, even though at the moment, I wanted to be one. As I've said, I'm not a morning person.

"Thanks, but I won't stay long," she declined and god knows how relieved I was. "I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight, if you're not too busy."

"Eh?" My eyebrows arched slightly. I didn't expect that. "Dinner?"

She nodded. "My fiancé is a great cook and um, I'm hoping we can be friends."

"Oh!" Okay. She wasn't as bad as I thought. I smiled at her, and this time it was real. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great!" She smiled brightly. "You can come by at around seven pm. See you." With a wave, she left.

I yawned, closing the door. When I looked at the time, I cursed. It was almost lunchtime and I promised Sai I would cook his favorite food. Stretching my limbs, I headed to the kitchen and started to make lunch.

"Smells good," came Sai's voice fifteen minutes later as he descended the stairs.

I smiled, placing the plate on the kitchen counter. "You're just in time. Lunch is ready. Would you like to eat here or in the dining room?"

"I'll eat here," he decided swiftly, picking up a tempura and tossing it into his mouth. "Hhmm… have I already told you that you make the best tempuras ever?"

"For someone who hasn't had a girlfriend for years now, you sure talk smooth," I teased.

He smirked, but before he can say something, his phone rang. I continued to eat while he answered the call.

"Yamanaka-san."

I almost choked. With wide eyes, I looked at Sai. He gave me an assuring look and I slightly relaxed.

"Ino's missing? What happened?" He feigned surprise and I was impressed by how real it sounded. "No, she didn't call me... I'm on a business trip right now but I'm on my way back… Yes, of course, I'll try to call her… Yes… Yes… I'll let you know if she calls me… I understand… Okay…"

When the call ended, I stared at him in awe. The guy was so darn good I could kiss him! I didn't dare do that though; instead I jumped unto him and gave him a bear hug. "I love you, you know that?"

He chuckled softly. "Anything for a friend," he said. "Now stop choking me so I can eat."

I giggled and playfully hit him on the arm. I silently wondered what life would be without Sai as a friend. Nah, I don't want to think about it. He is and I'm thankful for that. Cheesy, I know.

"This house is too huge for someone who lives alone," he commented later on when we were sprawled on the couch.

"Yeah," I agreed, eyes scanning the place. "But I love it anyway."

The first time I saw the house, I instantly fell in love with it. The whole interior had a heavenly theme to it, consisting mostly of white paint and brown furniture. The best thing I love about it though was that I have my own lift, which I can use if I'm too lazy to climb the spiral stairs that leads to the mezzanine floor where the bedrooms were. There were basically three bedrooms but I chose the main bedroom suite because it had a Jacuzzi, gym and a private patio. Lovely, isn't it?

"Hey, shouldn't you get going?" I asked him.

"Are you kicking me out?"

I smirked. "Yes I am. I don't want you traveling at night. It's dangerous."

"Fine," he gave in, standing up. "I'll be checking up on you often."

I snorted softly. When Sai says 'often', he means 'everyday'. "Drive carefully," I said as he walked out of the room. He nodded and raised a hand in goodbye.

When Sai was gone, I went back to my room and started unpacking. It was a strenuous task to be honest. I literally packed my whole wardrobe and shoes. By the time I was through, it was six in the evening and I was exhausted. Good thing I still had an hour before the dinner.

I took a quick shower and put on a yellow tank top and denim mini skirt paired with yellow flip flops. I also wore my favorite pair of broken heart earrings; one half of the heart was on one ear, the broken half was on the other ear. I'm not sure if I was dressed too much for a simple dinner with your neighbor but I was planning to hit a bar for a drink or two afterwards.

Spraying on my favorite perfume, I was ready to leave. On my way to Sakura's apartment, Hinata called me on my new number - I had to discard the old one so that my Dad can't call me- and we talked for a while. She told me about how my Dad called and asked her about me and how she made up a story about us getting into a fight and not talking with each other for days now. Somehow, I felt guilty that she had to lie just to protect me.

When I reached Apartment 312, I told Hinata I'll call her later and we hang up. With a deep breath, I pressed the doorbell. A minute passed and nobody answered so I pressed it again. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

The door swung open and- OOOHH LALA- I found myself face to face with a magnum opus. I could swear my jaw almost dropped. I stared at him, trying to remember why I was there in the first place but my brain decided to malfunction at that moment. "I… er… Sakura…"

Oh god. I was pretty sure I looked like a total idiot gawking at him but I couldn't help myself. He was one delicious male specimen with that unruly jet black hair and intense onyx eyes. Plus, he had nothing on except for a towel around his waist!

His brows creased. "Excuse me?"

Before I can open my mouth, someone spoke from behind him. "Who's that?" It was a woman and she too had a towel around her body.

Holy cow! As I watched the couple, one word spelled out itself in front of my eyes.

SEX.

I scrunched up my nose. I swear they smelled like one too. "I'm looking for Sakura."

"Sakura? Who's Sakura?" The lady turned to the guy sharply.

"If you're looking for that pink haired girl, go to that apartment," he told me calmly, pointing to the room across his. "You're bothering the wrong person. Now if you'll excuse us..." And he shut the door on my face.

The bastard just shut the door on my face! Boy was I pissed. "I hope she bites your d-ck!"(1) I grumbled loudly and I don't care if he heard me. I stomped angrily into the right apartment, took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

So much for magnum opus.

_o-o-o_

_(1) - I'm not comfortable spelling out the whole word so... you know what that means._

_A/N: I am positive you know who the man in the last part was. As for Sai, he IS OOC. But if you can give me more details about him, I'll appreciate it so I can adjust him to be more in character. I'm watching Naruto Shippuuden but he's one hell of a jerk in the series. And he doesn't have emotions. I guess Sai's OOCness can't be helped in this fic. Sigh._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Prosaic**_

_by Skye-Sama_

_**Chapter Two**_

The chime of the bells softly filled the well-known flower shop, indicating the arrival of a new customer. A tall, handsome young man walked in, a serious expression on his face, as his eyes scanned the entire place.

"Welcome, feel free to look around."

His eyes fell on the lady eating behind the counter and took in the beautiful face, long strawberry blond hair, smooth alabaster skin, and the slim & sexy built. The refined way that she ate didn't escape him too.

"I'll be with you in a moment." She gathered the empty containers before disappearing into the door at the back of the room. He picked up a random flower and pretended to study it while waiting for her to return.

She did, a short moment later, with a tiny apologetic smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Izumi. How may I help you, sir?"

The handsome stranger's eyes slightly widened as he turned to look at her. The young woman was stunning up close and he found himself drowned into her eyes. She looked familiar too.

"I-uh-my friend…" _Shit._ He cleared his throat to regain composure. "I need flowers for… a friend."

"Would you mind telling me something about your friend? So I would know which flower would best suit her."

He paused for a moment, thinking of the right word to describe the girl friend of his best friend. "Well, she's quite loud and very energetic." _She's annoying too._

"Hmm…" She nodded thoughtfully, tapping her chin lightly. "How about sunflowers? We can pair it with a few baby's breaths and wrap it in Monstera foliage. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me," he shrugged carelessly. He didn't really care. He was merely forced into this.

He watched as she picked out the flowers and the materials she needed. "Give me a few minutes," was all she said before retreating into the back room once more.

_Damn. _He groaned inwardly_. _The lady didn't throw herself at his feet like most women do; neither did she seem impressed with his looks.

"Here it is," she said, showing him the bouquet exactly five minutes later. "What do you think?"

"Perfect." He mumbled half-heartedly.

Her face lit up and she flashed him a bright smile. "Thanks," she said, walking over to the counter. "Your total bill is ninety eight dollars, sir."

He reached for his wallet and gave her his credit card. He glared at the sunflowers as she did her thing.

_How the hell can this piece of junk cost so much? _Not that he can't afford it, still it's a waste of money.

"Thank you, sir." She returned his credit card. "Come again."

He nodded in response, taking the credit card and sliding it back to his wallet. "Izumi, was it?"

She answered with a slight nod, handing him the bouquet. He picked it from her, his hands brushing over her smooth ones. She didn't appear to care, no changes on her expression whatsoever.

He almost growled in frustration.

That girl is not human. Either that or she's a lesbian. Because anyone who doesn't find the almighty Uchiha Sasuke appealing is _not_ normal.

_**o-o-o**_

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I already made plans."

"How about Tuesday night then?"

"Nah, I'm booked till next year." I smiled politely.

"But-" The man's protest was cut short when a female customer walked in.

"Suigetsu!" She bellowed. "What the fuck are you thinking flirting with the store owner?"

The man winced. "Keep it low, Karin."

"Keep it low my ass, you bastard!" The girl named Karin hollered. Boy was she loud. She turned to me with a fake, bitchy smile. "Sorry. My_ boyfriend's_ a jerk."

I was speechless. I somehow felt pity for the guy as she grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the shop. What a miserable life he must be having.

I sighed. That was the fifth man who tried to ask me out for the day and the umpteenth for the whole time since the shop's opening.

It's been almost a week since the dinner with Sakura and her fiancé Naruto who, by the way, is a really great cook (Sakura wasn't kidding when she said that. I had never eaten so much in my whole life) and things went smoothly that night. We even plan on getting together some time again soon.

My flower shop is doing pretty good; far better than I have expected. I guess being beautiful really has its advantages, even in business. I'm not being conceited. Being humble doesn't mean you have to be blind (and this is where I should flip my hair. Heh!). I have been getting a lot of male customers who would buy flowers from my shop just to give it to me- not to mention the endless proposals I receive. In fact, three red roses, a bouquet of white lilies, and several love notes are seated on the counter right now. It doesn't really bother me. As long as the shop's earning, I'm happy. I'm pretty weak when it comes to remembering "unimportant" faces so I'd eventually forget who is who and who gave what.

I glanced at my watch. It was almost five in the afternoon. I started to clean and fix things around the shop. In an hour Sai and Hinata will be arriving. They will be staying over my house for the weekend. I'm so glad. Living alone in a huge house can be boring at times. But if I were to choose which lifestyle I would prefer, I'd choose this new life I have started. It may often be boring, but I'm no longer lonely.

Still… I miss my Dad. I wonder how he's doing now that his little princess has run away. He must be going nuts. Serves him right for not considering my happiness. _Right._ Who was I kidding? I could never hate the old man.

I was moving the flowers to the room at the back of the shop when the doorbell chimed again.

"Sorry we're closed," I yelled to the newcomer, whoever it was. There was no reply. I frowned, making my way back to the front of the shop.

"I'm sorry, but you have to lea- OH MY GOD!" I shrieked when I saw Hinata and Sai smiling at me. I immediately dashed to them and gave them my signature hug. "You didn't say you were coming over here."

"We wanted to see your shop," Hinata explained in her usual soft-spoken voice.

"Ever heard of the word surprise, Yamanaka?" Sai said with a smirk.

I stuck out my tongue at him. I hate his sarcasm.

"I'm finished here so we can leave. We need a lot of catching up to do." Well, it's basically just Hinata since Sai calls me everyday, sometimes even twice a day, and he knows what I've been up to lately. Hinata is busier, being trained to become the next President of Hyuga Enterprise, and we haven't talked for days.

"You look radiant Ino," Hinata commented on our way to a restaurant that I have recently discovered. "I've never seen you look so happy before."

I grinned. "I'm enjoying my freedom. And I love my new business."

The three of us continued to chat until we reached our destination. We entered the establishment and a waitress led us to a vacant table. We ordered our food, and talked like the good old times. I was feeling very elated at the moment. In the middle of our chat, someone approached the table.

"Hinata… Sai…"

I looked up to see a very familiar face. My eyes met scrutinizing pale ones. The next statement was spoken in a very hesitant, unsure voice, but the message was loud and clear.

"Ino?"

That was when my happiness was cut short. Blood drained from my face. Holy fucking bitch, he recognized me.

Beside me, Hinata gasped softly and Sai cursed under his breath.

**o-o-o**

_Note: Who was it? Someone who knows Ino too well… Dumdumdum…. You won't know till my next update. Bwahahahaha. Ohh, and lots of interesting stuffs will be on the next chapter. _

_Reviews are appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Prosaic**_

_by Skye-Sama_

_**Chapter Three**_

Okay, okay. Relax, Ino.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Clear your mind. Don't panic.

Don't panic.

Don't panic.

HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF THIS ONE?!

I saw Sai and Hinata looking at me worriedly. Great, I must've looked fucking freaked out- which, obviously, was the case at the moment.

What was the best thing to do? I am supposed to be a good actress, dammit. Think Ino, think.

"I'm sorry _handsome_, but I think you got the wrong girl," I said, trying to make it as flirty as possible. "My name's Mihara Izumi."

He blinked in surprise. That definitely caught him off guard. Yamanaka Ino was born prim and proper, or at least that's what everyone thought about me. Now, just a little more push and I'll be able to convince him.

"Really…" His voice faded as he stared at me calculatingly. I forced myself to stare back.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

I winked seductively.

His eyes shot wide in surprise and I almost laughed out loud. I glanced at Sai and Hinata and gave them a smug smirk.

Mission accomplished.

"Hey, Gaara."

Or not…

Because just then, someone else came into view and it wasn't someone I would oh-so-love to see.

It was the guy I saw half naked in the room, doing god knows what with that brunette slut. Thinking about it makes me scrunch up my nose in disgust. Who would've thought brunettes can be slut too? Blondes have always been stereotyped as that. And I'm blonde for crying out loud!

"Sasuke…" The red-head mumbled. "You're late."

So Sasuke was his name. What a sexy name. And now that I remember it, he was quite the delicious specimen too.

OH MY GOD! I was so not fantasizing about him!

But that's not the point. The point is that the guy who was called Sasuke was standing beside my long-time-EX-boyfriend.

"Hello there, flower girl," Sasuke said, turning to me with a smirk.

Gaara glanced from me to Sasuke. "You know each other?"

"Hardly," Sasuke answered with a nonchalant shrug. But when he looked at me, he had the eyes of a predator.

What did I just get myself into?

Kami help me!

_**-o-o-o-**_

I quickly locked the door behind me as soon as I entered the rest room. I still can't believe Hinata invited those two to join us for dinner! I felt so awkward that I wouldn't even mind if the earth will swallow me right at that moment and bury me to its deepest core.

That Sasuke guy was so creepy! He was acting so suave, but his eyes were so intense I felt like burning every time he looked at me. I couldn't tell if he wanted to get back at me for disturbing his- uhm- session with that slut or that was just the way he is. I mean, I don't even pay him any attention, and I certainly have no plans of asking for his attention.

And Gaara! How could he accept the invitation?! He was doing it on purpose. I swear he was trying to torture me. That guy… he knows me too well. I have a feeling he can see through my disguise. I guess I should try harder. No one should know about my whereabouts; no one but me and my best friends.

But another part of me was telling me that I could trust him. He was, after all, the first guy I have ever loved… And maybe, just maybe, still love.

God dammit! Now even my brain is fucked up.

I stared at the mirror and saw my pale face and troubled expression.

"_You have expressive eyes…" _Gaara's voice echoed in my mind.

I blinked in astonishment. I swear I saw his face in the mirror. And the voice, it sounded so real.

I shook my head in frustration.

The shadow of my past, which I have been so keen on locking up, has finally escaped my leash…

And it was now haunting me…

I turned the knob of the faucet and washed my face, savoring its coolness. It made me look better, but it did nothing to ease away the horrible feeling I have.

I took a deep breath and forced a smile, watching my reflection all the while. I winced inwardly at the picture. It obviously looked so force. I tried to relax and released a small smile and this time, it looked a whole lot better.

When I went out of the room, he was there, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Hey handsome," I said smoothly, silently glad that my voice didn't tremble. "Why are you here?"

"Hinata asked me to check on you," he replied, his voice indifferent. "You were taking too long."

Oh, that little witch! I am so tempted to strangle her to death right now.

"It's a girl thing," I told him with a smirk, slowly walking past him. But before I was able to completely walk out, his hand came to hold my arm. The grip wasn't tight, but it was firm enough to make me stop on my track.

"I'll have to congratulate you," he murmured. "You had me fooled for a second… Yamanaka Ino."

I caught my breath and I think my heart stopped beating for a millisecond before doubling its speed. I watched with slightly wide eyes as he walked away from me without a look back. For that, I was thankful.

The corner of my mouth rose into a tiny leer.

It seemed like nothing has changed after all those years. He could still read me like an open book, no matter what I do.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_A/N: I know it was short. But I'd rather update with this short chapter than not update at all. So it was Gaara! LOL. And he and Ino have a past. Wheee. Did you just notice the change in pairings? Gah. We'll see where my creative mind leads us to. LOL. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working. And to be honest, I have the flu right now. _

_Reviews are appreciated._


	5. Chapter 4

Prosaic

_**Prosaic**_

_by Skye-Sama_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Hey, Gaara," Sasuke called to the redhead seated beside him. "That Izumi girl… what is your relation with her?"

The other man's eyes were focused on the view outside, but Sasuke was sure he was paying attention.

"Well?" he prodded when no answer came.

Gaara turned and gave him a blank stare. "Why do you ask?"

"She looked pretty tense when she saw you," the raven-haired said with a shrug. "It made me curious somehow."

Pale jade eyes returned its attention back outside. "Someone I know."

"That is pretty obvious," Sasuke said frustratingly. "Couldn't you be more specific?"

The other man opted to remain silence. Sasuke let out a knowing smirk.

"She must be someone important then," he concluded.

Gaara briefly closed his eyes. "Who knows?"

"Tight and mysterious as always, Sabaku no Gaara."

"And you're being more nosy than usual, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" he scoffed. "I've renounced being part of that clan a long time ago."

"They never allowed it. You're merely hiding. You're still an Uchiha at this very moment, and will always be an Uchiha."

Gaara's words hit him like a punch in the gut. "Bastard," he muttered.

Eyebrows rose at the word. "This bastard you are calling-" Gaara said pointing to himself. "-is the sole reason why your clan still hasn't dragged your ass back to your home."

It was another punch straight to the face for Sasuke. "Damn you."

"Your welcome," was the amused response.

_**--**_

The next day, I woke up to the bright light shining against my eyes. I yawned tiredly and slowly got up. Hinata was no longer beside me so she must have gone down first.

After a quick shower, I went downstairs. I caught the whiff of something delicious so I hurried to the kitchen. Hinata and Sai must be preparing breakfast.

"Good morning," I greeted cheerily as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Hinata and Sai greeted back.

"Morning," a familiar voice mumbled.

My eyes widened. It can't be!

But true enough, sprawled on my sofa, feeling exactly homey was the onyx-eyed raven-haired devil. And as if that wasn't enough torture and shock, beside him was the redhead, looking nonchalant as ever.

"Both of you…" I hissed venomously.

"Hn?" They both looked up at me innocently. The bastards.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY HOUSE?!" I yelled at them angrily.

Sasuke smirked at her antics. "Is that how you greet your guests?"

"You haven't answered my question!"

"Gaara and I were bored so we decided to pay you a visit." He turned to the redhead. "Right, Gaara?"

"Whatever you say," was the lazy response from the other man.

I turned to my friends accusingly. "What on earth were you thinking letting those jerks inside my house?"

"B-but…" Hinata started with a guilty blush. "It's rude not to let them in."

This time, Sai, who had remained silent in a corner, decided to speak up. "I agree with her, Izumi."

Suddenly, I felt like a fool bursting out at my best friend like that. "I'm sorry," I apologized with a sigh. "I guess it can't be helped." I turned to the two men in my living room. "You can stay if you want."

"That was exactly what we were planning to do," came Sasuke's arrogant reply.

"Obnoxious bastard," I muttered hotly, walking out of my house.

"Oi, where are you going?" I heard the devil called out.

"None of your business!" I shouted at him before shutting the door behind me.

I sighed again. My hopes of a beautiful and peaceful morning were crushed.

"Why the hell do they keep appearing anyway?" I grumbled as I made my way downstairs.

"Izumi!"

From the corner, I saw Sakura running towards me. She had her usual bright smile on her face.

"I was about to come to your room to invite you to go swimming at the pool upstairs."

"Sure!" I was happy to finally escape the hell those devils were putting me through. A long cold swim was what I needed the most.

"Great!" she exclaimed happily. "And don't forget to bring your friends too. The more, the merrier. Naruto and I will be waiting for you there."

I froze. My hope to get away was once more crumbled into pieces. Invite my friends? I sighed. If I asked Hinata and Sai to come with us, I'm pretty sure Gaara and Sasuke would tag along. My shoulders dropped wearily. There was no way out of this.

_**--**_

Yamanaka Inoichi was sitting inside his office, impatiently waiting for any news to arrive. "Where the hell could that girl be?" he wondered worriedly.

It's been more than a week since she was gone. Her bank account was not touched and her credit cards were left behind. The only clue they had was that she bought a ticket to France.

"Where is she staying? Is she eating well?"

His eyes watered dramatically at the thought of her only princess living in a dingy shack filled with mice and roaches with no food to eat. "So sad…" he cried. "My princess, please go home!"

The door opened and a person came in. He froze at the sight of one of the most powerful men in the country, crying his heart out and talking to himself. "Ah, uhm, excuse me sir…" he started slowly.

The blonde man glowered at him. "What is it?"

The man bowed curtly before answering. "Our sources in France reported that Miss Yamanaka Ino did not step foot in that country. Her name was not included in the list of passengers that was due to arrive on that date."

"Meaning…?"

"Miss Yamanaka Ino did not board the plane for France. She only made us believe that she went there. She could be in another country now. It may also be possible that she's still in Japan."

Inoichi smirked proudly. "Smart girl," he praised. "But then again, she had always been sneaky when she was younger." His eyes softened at the memories of her childhood.

"We are waiting for your next instruction, Sir."

"Continue to track her down," Inoichi commanded. "And don't stop until you find her."

"As you wish."

Inoichi frowned as soon as the man left. Her daughter's disappearance had been kept a secret from the outside world. If information leaked, it would be messy.

"I still have two more months to bring her back. It's more than enough."

He picked up his mobile and dialed a number. "The arrangements had been made, Fugaku. All we need is to wait."

_**--**_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. But I made this together with an Ino one shot so it's not really long. Don't forget to leave a review. And read my other stories too. Arigatou minna. :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Prosaic**_

_by Skye-Sama_

_**Chapter Five**_

I must have been a criminal in my past life.

Maybe I was a thief who robbed millions from different banks, or a pedophile who loved collecting little children. Worse, I must have been a mass murderer, like Adolf Hitler.

Whatever I may have been in my past life, one thing was for sure. I was a terrible person who lived a sinful life. That must be it. I must have been a very gorgeous and charming lady who had multiple affairs with different men despite being married and have three cute children, each with different fathers. It made sense.

Why else would I be tortured this way? I am being punished. Seriously, having two arrogant men- one I wanted to run away from, the other I wanted to murder- raid my house, gobble on my food, and then crash the swimming activity I have with my friends was absolutely the worst.

Kami help me.

Gathering my courage, I removed the tube dress I was wearing over my bikini. I could feel a few heated stares directed at me and I had to smirk before diving into the pool and swimming to where Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sai were huddled together.

The two devils followed a few minutes later and my jaw almost dropped. I remember seeing Sasuke's body when I first met him but he even looked hotter now. Was that even possible?

And Gaara… was Gaara… and being Gaara meant making me want to push him into a wall and kiss him. But then again, I wouldn't mind trying it on Sasuke.

Oh god. Did I just think that?

"I need a drink," I mumbled to myself, taking a mental note to drown myself in booze later that night.

"We brought some with us," Sakura told me, and I blinked in surprise. I didn't realize I said it out loud.

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll have one."

She nodded. "It's in the pink cooler."

I got out of the pool and into our table. I didn't have to search for long. The moment I reached the table, the obnoxious color pink stood out and screamed for attention and I couldn't help but wince at its pinkness.

Flipping the cover open, I grabbed a can of beer.

_**o-o-o**_

An hour later, empty cans laid on the table plus a pink-faced Izumi who was smiling and laughing to everything that everyone said. Beside me, Gaara was silent, but the smirk on his face clearly said that he was enjoying the display in front of him.

Another hour later, not only dozens of empty cans were scattered all over the place, but my companions as well. Izumi had her head on the table, passed out from all the alcohol. Naruto was sprawled on the ground with Sakura on his chest. Hinata was barely awake, Sai was totally wasted and even Gaara- who was forced to drink because Izumi was literally shoving beer into his throat- was asleep like a cat in a corner.

That left me as the last man standing.

I sighed. These folks were no fun. Just when I was warming up, they've already passed out. I stood up and called for assistance. I couldn't possibly carry all of them into their respective rooms. Being the gentleman that I am, I took care of the women, while I left the men to the assistants or whatever you call them.

I had Sakura sent to her room first. The girl was entirely knocked out, and I had no difficulties carrying her to her room. Hinata was next. She refused to be carried and insisted to walk on her own, which proved to be quite a problem since she couldn't even take a step without tumbling over. When we finally reached Izumi's penthouse, I saw Gaara and Sai on the couch. I helped Hinata to what I thought was the guest room before going down once more for Izumi.

The last girl proved to be the most difficult of all. She was an angel while unconscious but when I laid her on the bed and she woke up, the trouble started. Without warning, her arms went around my neck causing me to almost fall over her. Jade eyes stared hazily at me.

"You smell nice," she said in a child-like voice, burying her nose in my shoulders. The sudden action had me clenching my fists on her sides.

Composing myself, I tried to be reasonable. "Let go, Izumi, you had too much to drink," I told her softly. I may be known to play around, but I never took advantage of drunk women. There was no need to.

She giggled but didn't let go. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

I silently cursed. The girl was impossible. She was practically asking me to kiss her and yet she looked so innocent while doing so.

I sighed, leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek.

She pouted. "You're no fun," she complained, and before I could even react, she reached up and kissed me.

With that, my suddenly went blank and all that I could ever think of was the way her lush lips moved against mine, the way her fingers tangled in my hair and the way she made a sound at the back of her throat when the kiss deepened and my tongue danced with hers.

During that moment, I knew I was damned.

Because despite the strong taste of beer lingering in her mouth, she was the sweetest, most addictive girl I had ever tasted.

Someone shoot me now.

_**o-o-o**_


End file.
